Un Regalo de Navidad
by Atomik27
Summary: Es la primera Navidad en la nueva aldea des pues de la separación de los continentes, y para Diego es la primera Navidad con Shira en la manada. Qué regalo le dará por Navidad a Shira? Y Shira que le dará de regalo a Diego? Lee y descubrelo. En mi primer fic en IceAge y mi primer OneShort. ENJOY


**Hola! Soy Atomik27 y este es el primer fic que escribo de IceAge  
Se me ocurrió escuchando una de las canciones de Lucia Gil ( watch?v=uekgUCIunIc)  
Bueno… sin más preámbulos… he aquí mi fic…enjoy….n.n**

**No soy dueña de IceAge**

* * *

**Un Regalo de Navidad**

Era la época de navidad, todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Era la primera navidad en la nueva isla. Todos se preparaban para la Navidad. Manny, Diego y Sid habían salido en busca de un buen árbol de pino para decorarlo.

**Sid:** Me encanta la época de Navidad. Los regalos, los villancicos, los muñecos de nieve, los ángeles de nieve…

Sid cayó al suelo, algo le había caído en la cara. Era nieve

**Crash y Eddie:** Bolas de Nieve!

Y así empezó toda una guerra de bolas de nieve, incluyendo a Manny y Diego. Mientras ellos se tiraban bolas de nieve, por el otro lado de la aldea, Ellie y Shira estaban arreglando su parte de la aldea, prácticamente eran propietarios de esa parte de la isla.

**Ellie:** Què te parece?

**Shira:** Hmm… me gusta, Elle

**Ellie:** Gracias. Lo bueno es que la abuela está dormida y no nos puede interrumpir

**Shira:** Ni golpearnos con su bastón…. O llamando a Preciosa.

**Ellie:** Jajaja, cierto. No puedo creer que la Navidad sea mañana.

**Shira:** Se me había olvidado lo divertido que era celebrar la Navidad.

**Ellie:** Los piratas no celebran la navidad?

**Shira:** Si lo hacen. Pero diferente…

Shira comienza a recordar los días de Navidad de cuando era pirata. Junto con Tripa se dirigían a tierra firme y saqueaban el lugar. Luego, al regresar al barco disfrutaban del gran botín.

**Shira:** Si… era muy diferente.

**Ellie:** Ya me lo imagino. Y dime Shira, que le piensas regalar a Diego por Navidad?

Shira se quedó pensativa, habían pasado ya varios meses desde que ella y Diego se convirtieron en pareja, y exactamente en el día de Navidad cumplirían tres meses. Y la verdad era que no la habían pasado de forma muy… romántica como cualquier relación; siempre estaban acompañados por alguien. De vez en cuando tenían sus momentos... pero luego llegaba Sid o Crash y Eddie… o simplemente los amigos de Morita.

**Ellie:** Y…?

**Shira:** Qué cosa?

**Ellie:** Que le vas a regalar a Diego por navidad?

**Shira:** Es… una sorpresa.

Se dice que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, también es conocido como el instinto femenino; y es por eso que Ellie presentía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Shira, sin duda tenía algo especial preparado.

Mientras tanto, los chicos…

**Manny:** Bien ya basta!

Todos se quedaron estatuas.

**Manny:** Dejen de jugar. Tenemos que buscar un buen árbol para mañana.

**Diego:** Tiene razón. Sigamos buscando.

**Sid, Crash y Eddie:** Ok

Manny y Diego tenían la delantera, ya que Sid, Crash y Eddie seguían jugando atrás.

**Manny:** Y Diego… que le vas a regalar a Shira?

**Diego:** Eh?

**Manny:** Que le vas a regalar a Shira por navidad?

**Diego:** Por qué la pregunta?

**Manny:** No lo sé. Curiosidad.

**Diego:** Qué le vas a regalar a Ellie?

**Manny:** No lo sé. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez… me dieras alguna idea. Supongo que no tú también estas en las mismas.

**Diego:** De hecho, no lo estoy

**Manny:** Eh?

**Diego:** Ya tengo el regalo.

**Manny:** En serio? Y qué es?

**Diego:** No te lo voy a decir. Es… una sorpresa

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar el árbol perfecto.

Al llegar, todos comenzaron a decorar el árbol para mañana en la noche. Después de terminar de decorarlo, todos se dirigieron a descansar o hacer sus cosas. Diego sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo tenía que preparar todo para el gran regalo de Shira. Así que salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie… excepto Shira. El instinto femenino de Shira le decía que Diego iba a un lugar especial. No iba arruinarle su sorpresa así que decidió enviar a Crash y Eddie.

**Crash:** Qué pasa Shira?

**Shira:** Diego ha salido, quiero que lo sigan, pero que no se dé cuenta de que están allí

**Eddie:** Hmmm… y por qué?

**Shira:** Solo háganlo.

**Crash:** Por qué!

**Shira:** Es… Lo van a hacer o no?

**Crash:** Ok, ok lo haremos

**Shira:** De acuerdo, pero antes… tienen que colgar esto (saca un adorno con hojas verdes y pequeñas esferas rojas) en una da las ramas de un árbol.

**Eddie:** Cual árbol?

**Shira:** Pues… donde se vea un lindo paisaje o donde vean que Diego tiene un cara soñadora y feliz

**Eddie:** Soñadora y feliz? Pareces Morita hablando de esas cosas

**Shira:** Tal vez, pero lo van a hacer?

**Crash:** Claro! Pero solo una cosita

**Shira:** Qué cosa?

**Crash:** Qué recibiremos nosotros a cambio?

**Eddie:** Si! Qué recibiremos?!

**Shira:** No sé… qué quieren?

**Crash:** Un tobogán gigante!

**Eddie:** Si! Y miles y miles de moras azules!

**Crash:** Si! Nos encantan las moras!

**Shira:** Les daré las moras

**Crash:** Hey! Alto, alto, alto. Qué hay de tobogán gigante, eh?

**Shira:** De donde sacaría un tobogán gigante, genio?!

**Crash:** Ah pues no sé!

**Ellie:** Solo háganlo!

**Eddie y Crash:** Ok

Dicho esto ambos salieron a buscar a Diego

**Shira:** Recuerden que él no puede enterarse que están allí!

**Ellie:** No sé que estas tramando amiga, pero supongo que es algo muy especial.

**Shira:** Escuchaste todo?

**Ellie:** Algo

Shira se calmó…

**Ellie:** Cara feliz y soñadora, no?

**Shira:** (avergonzada) E-Escuchaste eso?

**Ellie:** Jajaja… si

Ya era de noche y todos estaban reunidos frente al gran árbol que habían decorado con varias luces de colores. Todos estaban felices diciéndose Feliz Navidad y recibiendo sus regalos. Y mientras todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus cosas, alguien tenía que hacer algo muy importante.

**Diego:** Feliz Navidad Shira

**Shira:** Feliz Navidad…

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y después de unos segundos Diego se va y Shira lo sigue.

**Manny:** A donde van Diego y Shira

**Ellie:** Pues, no sé. Pero creo que darles un gran tiempo en privado sería el mejor regalo de Navidad que les podríamos dar.

Diego la condujo a un lindo lugar, todo estaba cubierto de nieve desde allí se podía ver todo un paisaje, sin mencionar que cerca de allí estaba un árbol que tenia colgado lo encargado por Shira a los hermanos zarigüeyas.

**Shira:** Es un lindo lugar, Diego

**Diego:** Sabia que te gustaría.

**Shira:** Cómo no ha de gustarme? Este lugar es… muy lindo.

**Diego:** Bueno, no es por eso que te traje aquí.

**Shira:** Ah, no?

**Diego:** No te acuerdas de este lugar?

Shira miró bien el lugar, si le parecía muy conocido, pero no lo podía identificar.

**Shira:** Se… se me hace familiar, pero no estoy muy segura.

**Diego:** Bien, es porque todo está cubierto de nieve, pero seguro esto lo recuerdas. Mira por allá.

Diego le señala a Shira para que viera abajo. Había un gran mar congelado y por el otro lado estaba un gigantesco bloque de hielo.

**Shira:** Ya lo recuerdo… fue exactamente allí donde…

**Diego:** …donde te dije que vinieras conmigo.

Shira se sentó junto a Diego y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello.

**Shira:** Estabas tratando de convencerme del verdadero significado de una manada. Yo… sí que era bien testaruda. Pero me convenciste. (Acaricia a Diego)

**Diego:** Bueno… eso no es todo

**Shira:** Qué hay más?

**Diego:** Te acuerdas de este árbol? Es justo donde te encerré en aquella ocasión.

**Shira:** Jajaja… fue la primera vez que no me salí con la mía.

Ambos se acercaron al árbol que una vez había sido la 'cárcel' de Shira y comenzaron a acariciarse.

**Shira:** Sabes? Yo también tengo un regalo para ti

**Diego:** En serio?

**Shira:** Si. Sabes? Hace mucho que no celebraba una Navidad como esta. Ya sabes… la Navidad pirata no es muy… decente ni navideña. Pero si de algo me acuerdo muy bien es de una pequeña tradición.

**Diego:** Cual?

**Shira:** Pues… mira arriba

Diego alzó la mirada y vio el adorno de Shira que Crash y Eddie habían colgado en el árbol.

**Shira:** Feliz Navidad

**Diego:** (confundido) Es un… muérdago?

**Shira:** (sonríe) Si. Y según la tradición navideña, cuando dos personas están debajo de un muérdago, tienen que…

**Ambos:** …besarse

**Shira:** Así que conoces la tradición?

**Diego:** Si…

Shira: Y bien…?

**Diego:** Qué cosa?

**Shira:** Me vas a besar o vas a esperar otro año

**Diego:** Quieres que te bese ahora?

**Shira:** Por qué no? Estamos solos después de mucho tiempo. No está Sid, la abuela, ni Crash ni Eddie, y mucho menos los amigos de Morita. Todos están allá. Sólo estamos tú y yo.

Si al frente tu un paso das,  
la amistad no perderás,  
hay que arriesgar para ganar,  
lo podemos intentar,  
no hay razón para pensar,  
que no va a funcionar,  
lánzate!  
quizás sea hora de probar…

Un beso,  
paseando junto al mar,  
que puede cambiar?  
Un beso,  
porque no probar,  
dejarse llevar.  
No dejemos escapar  
esta oportunidad.  
Tú y yo junto al mar,  
todo puede cambiar  
con un... Beso.

Hace tiempo que tu y yo,  
nos miramos sin saber,  
que ahora hay algo que cambió,  
que hoy ya no es igual que ayer,  
no es momento de dudar,  
ni volver la vista atrás,  
lánzate!  
quizás sea hora de probar...

Un beso,  
paseando junto al mar,  
que puede cambiar?  
Un beso,  
porque no probar,  
dejarse llevar.  
No dejemos escapar  
esta oportunidad.  
Tú y yo junto al mar,  
todo puede cambiar  
con un... Beso.

Es como empezar de nuevo otra vez,  
y más que un amigo ahora tendré,  
es como una carta que quieres mandar,  
y no sabes acabar.

Un beso,  
paseando junto al mar,  
que puede cambiar?  
Un beso,  
porque no probar,  
dejarse llevar.  
No dejemos escapar  
esta oportunidad.  
Tú y yo junto al mar,  
todo puede cambiar  
con un... Beso.

Un beso,  
paseando junto al mar,  
que puede cambiar?  
Un beso,  
porque no probar,  
dejarse llevar.  
No dejemos escapar  
esta oportunidad.  
Tú y yo junto al mar,  
todo puede cambiar  
con un... Beso.

Beso

Ambos empezaron a acariciarse hasta que en una de esas sus labios se juntaron formando un lindo y tierno beso. Al separarse…

**Shira:** Feliz Navidad, Softy

**Diego:** Feliz Navidad, Gatita

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron estando juntos cerca del árbol.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo…=D**

**Este es el primer One-Short que hago… y el primer fic que hago de IceAge.**

**Ah… si se preguntan por qué puse Softy… pues en ingles eso significa blando o blandengue… pero ponerlo asi (softy) suena más dulce, no lo creen?**

**Bn… Espero que les haya gustado y… Reviews por favor….n.n**

**Pd: Estoy pensando en hacer otro fic…pero algo diferente, ya lo estoy preparando…solo que quería que este fuera el primero en publikar….hasta la próxima!**


End file.
